


Daddy My Tummy Hurts

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [99]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:why does the phrase "Peters tummy hurt" get me so heated in a good way. imagine Tony's cock is so big and long every time he thrusts it shows in Peters belly and hurts him, so Tony will press down on his stomach to hurt him more :( or he gets fucked even though he's sore from working out and he whines that his tummy hurts :(( or he just ate too much :(((
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 294
Collections: marvel fanfics





	Daddy My Tummy Hurts

Peter whimpers, legs behind his ears, Tony’s dick so far up his ass Peter is sure he can taste it.

Usually it’s good. It’s so good. So so good.

But today…

“Tony my tummy hurts.”

Tony freezes at first. He lets out a broken breath, his cock twitching inside of Peter, his hips flush against Peter’s. As deep as possible.

Why did that sentence turn him on so much?

Tony pulls Peter’s legs down, around his hips, so he can see his ‘tummy’. He presses on it, relishing in the pained cry Peter lets out.

“Daddy! Ow! My tummy hurts. You’re too deep inside me!”

Tony hums, pushing down on where his head is. He can feel it. God fucking dammit he’s so far inside Peter. No wonder why he’s hurting. “Daddy is so sorry baby boy.” He obviously doesn’t mean it.

Peter tears up, spreading his legs wider and sucking in his tummy, whimpering as he can see a now clear outline of Tony’s dick inside him. “D-daddy?”

Tony groans, pulling out slowly and pushing back in and watching his dick from the inside of Peter and oh my god.

Peter cries and squirms, his hands now falling to his tummy. One over where Tony’s head hits every time he goes as deep as possible and one lower, just over his tummy in general. “Daddy please, tummy hurts, please make it stop hurting!”

Tony groans and starts to fuck Peter a little faster and harder, moaning at the feeling of Peter’s hands. Holy fuck. “Okay baby. Daddy will stop soon and then your tummy will stop hurting.”

Peter cries and whines, but his cock is hard, he’s keeping his hands in the perfect places, and he hasn’t safeworded; so Tony is 99% sure that Peter is loving this just as much as he is.

Tony can’t last much longer. He was already pretty close but after this show?

After pulling out, breathing heavily, he smirks down at Peter. “Holy shit.” He doesn’t wait for a response as he dives down, sucking Peter’s cock into the back of his throat and swallows Peter’s own load easily. “How was that, baby? Do you feel okay?”

Peter nods, rubbing his tummy softly. “I didn’t think that would turn you on but I’m glad it did.” He smiles sleepily at Tony.

Tony laughs and gets up, planning on getting a wash rag. “Need anything? Water?”

Peter yawns, shaking his head. “Want the plug daddy. Wanna keep your cum safe inside my tummy.”

If Tony was able to get hard twice in a row, he would have.

~

“Tony? Can we talk?”

Tony hums, putting his phone down and smiling at Peter. “What’s up baby?”

Peter looks to the table, squirming a bit. “Um… would you… would you like it if… I… if I maybe… ifilostsomeweight?”

Tony blinks. Was that English? “Come again baby?”

Peter whimpers and blushes. “If I lost weight. Is that something that would make it better for you..?”

Tony gasps, reaching over the table and making Peter look at him. “No. Never. Okay? Your body is perfect, _you_ are perfect. I’m sorry if I did anything to make you think-“

“No! No, no Tony. That isn’t-“ Peter tears up and kisses Tony. How can he be so perfect? “No, I meant for… you really liked seeing your dick inside of me. And if I lost some weight you would be able to see it better. That’s all.”

Tony relaxes a bit. Oh thank god. “No, baby. I never want you to change your body for what I want sexually. That is as much a turn- _off_ as possible, okay? If you wanna lose weight then I’ll hire you a personal trainer and a dietitian and the whole nine yards. If you wanna _gain_ weight, same deal. That’s up to you though baby, not me. I don’t want you to change for just a kink.”

Peter pushes Tony’s chair away from the table, climbing in his mouth and kissing him hard. “That actually reminded me of something I wanted to try…”

~

Peter whimpers. An entire pizza box in and his tummy really does hurt already.

“Peter… are you sure about this? I don’t want you to puke.”

Peter only nods, whimpering and squirming. “I wanna. Touch my tummy daddy, feel me.”

And Tony does. God, the slightly pained look on his face when he does. It’s beautiful. It’s perfect.

Tony fucks him so hard that Peter is crying, Tony clings to his stomach and moans loudly.

“My tummy hurts daddy, please! My tummy h-hurts!”

It’s the fastest Tony has ever came since he was teenager.

After clean up and a bunch of cuddles and sweet nothings… Peter says he loves it even more than Tony does.

Tony isn’t sure if that’s possible, but he’s really glad they both love it.


End file.
